


Heartfelt Stray Kids Prompts!

by say_im_good



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All ratings, M/M, kpop aus, kpop prompts, stray kids aus, stray kids prompts, updated randomly, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_im_good/pseuds/say_im_good
Summary: These are prompts that ANYONE can use!! They're ideas for fics that I will probably never get around to and don't mind sharing! Will put M ratings and why before the prompt so they don't pop up unexpectedly, and I'll update as often as I can!





	Heartfelt Stray Kids Prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I don't mind at all if these get used, that's the point of me posting them, but I'd love it if yall let me know in the comments which ones you like and are using! I know how it feels to be an author and not know where to start with your next story, so maybe these can be inspiration! Feel free to change anything about the AU/prompt to fit your story; This is for you!

1\. Sitting on the roof of Hyunjin’s mom’s house was when they realized a little bit more about everything. Watching their lives wash away down below, swirling into a heap of furniture and solemn awareness of their situation, things all seemed to click into place. The flood had swooped in fast, forcing them to sit in (or on) the same building when they’d otherwise refuse. But maybe it was kind of nice to Hyunjin, hearing Jisung talk about what made him so loud. And maybe it was nice to Jisung to see the sun hitting Hyunjin’s face when the clouds had covered it for days. 

2\. Summer now couldn’t compare to the summer that Jisung spent holding hands with his best friend, shoving through the crowded gravel lanes of the carnival. Summer now wouldn’t remember the days they spent riding the same creaky rides over and over, the days they wasted laying in the grass, watching the lights of the ferris wheel spin from down the hill. That was years ago, forever ago when summer was something to look forward to. Now, Jisung figured, summer was just another season, an insufferable one where he had to remember to put sunscreen on in the morning and where Minho no longer wanted anything to do with him. 

3\. The rain pittered down furiously onto the asphalt, onto the buildings, onto his skin until it throbbed. Changbin stared out tiredly, hands folded and flannel soaked. ‘It wasn’t my fault’ played on loop, over and over in his head. ‘It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t do it. It wasn’t my fault.’ Sirens whisked through the dark streets, fading from nothing into something louder, more abrasive. He stood from his corner, his soggy hoodie hardly having done anything for his soaked form. He needed to get going.


End file.
